the Fall
by Rochelle Allison
Summary: October 2012 Fictionista Workshop. (Bella and Edward hit a bump in their forever relationship. Over the course of a night, they work on working it out...)
1. Scarf

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

not beta'd

prompt - scarf

* * *

"Bella, honey, thanks for coming," Esme said, already on her way back inside the house. "You don't know how hard it is getting a sitter with such short notice."

I did know. It _was_ Friday night.

Closing the door behind me, I sniffed appreciatively at the air. Popcorn, for sure. And maybe something sweet. Caramel? I kicked my boots off and added them to the small pile of shoes near the front door. The rain was coming down hard now, and I didn't want to track mud and water down the Cullen's immaculate floor.

"It's fine," I said, finally joining Esme in the kitchen. "I like babysitting."

"It's just...kids your age usually have plans on the weekend, you know?"

Oh, I knew all right, but if I started thinking about _that _I was going to get all pissed off again. And just..._damn it_. Not now. Not here, for God's sake. "It's fine," I repeated, brushing my bangs away.

"Riley and Royce are playing video games, so they should stay out of your hair, and Embry's still napping," she said, looking at something on her phone. "Edward's been in and out all day. You know how he is."

I nodded, glancing at a huge pan on the stove.

"Yeah, that kettle corn is ready...the boys have been begging for it all day...there's plenty of stuff to drink in the fridge...and, uh...that's it. I left money by the phone for pizza." She glanced out the kitchen window, frowning at the wind and rain. "Might want to order sooner than later, though. I heard it might get worse."

Smiling, I handed her keys over. "I got it. Now go, before you're late."

"All right. This could go longer than anticipated; I don't know what time I'll be in..."

"No worries. If I have to stay the night, I will."

Sighing, she wrapped a soft-looking green scarf loosely around her neck. "You sure? If you have to go, call Edward and make him stay – it's the least he can do."

"Esme, go!" I laughed. "We'll be fine!"

"Okay, okay," she said, smiling ruefully.

She left the kitchen, and a couple of minutes later, the front door slammed shut. I went to make sure it was locked, which it was, and then wandered in to the den, where Royce and Riley Cullen were battling it out on the Playstation.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Bella," Royce mumbled, eyes never leaving the screen. Riley, younger by two years, just scowled in concentration. He was by far the more ornery of the two.

I rolled my eyes and left, wanting to check on Embry before settling down with a book.

Just as Esme had said, he was fast asleep in his little blue room, thumb stuck in his mouth. I tucked his blanket in, watching as he snuggled down deeper.

Downstairs, I adjusted the baby monitor so that I'd be able to hear when Embry awoke before curling up in the book nook. A corner of the Cullen's huge kitchen, the book nook was a cozy window seat with oversized cushions and a blanket. I always hung out in it while babysitting.

I also liked it because I could see the driveway. I'd just passed chapter three when a familiarly frumpy grey minivan pulled up. A bunch of boys spilled from it, their shouts audible even from where I sat. Frowning, I licked my finger and turned the page, hoping they'd just be in and out. I wasn't in the mood to deal with the noise and the obnoxiousness.

Or the tightening in my stomach, the uncertain skip in my heart.

The front door opened, filling the foyer with voices as well as the dull roar of falling rain. Sighing, I put my book down. I just knew they were going to end up in the kitchen. They were teenage boys, after all.

So much for peace and quiet.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett shouted, making a beeline for me.

"Inside voice, Emmett."

He ignored me and ruffled my hair. "Yo, what's that smell? I'm starving."

"Kettle corn?" Jasper asked, lingering near the stove. "Did you make this, Bella? If you did, will you marry me?" Jake and James were right behind him, already grabbing bowls from beside the sink.

Emmett swiped a wet kiss across my cheek and went to the fridge. "Ed, where's that fancy cheese your mom bought they other day? I saw her taking it out..."

Edward walked over to me, hands in his pockets. "Hey."

Biting my thumbnail, I turned my face to the window.

"You still mad?" he asked, his voice abruptly closer.

Shrugging, I continued gazing out the window as if the monochromatic, wet world out there was so interesting. The wind had picked up, making the trees do a wild dance, their branches bowing sharply. A couple of them tapped at the glass right by my face. I realized I could see my reflection in the window, as well as Edward's, hovering close. I shivered and closed my eyes.

"Go be with your friends," I whispered.

"Don't be like that," he said.

"Leave me alone."

"Bella."

"Ugh. What?" I asked, side eyeing him.

"How long's my mom been gone? You staying tonight?"

I shrugged, opening my book and staring down at it pointedly. The boys left the kitchen, taking their rowdiness, and probably most of the kettle corn, with them.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked. "Later on?"

"Charlie said he'd come."

Water swished down the gutters. The branches tapped urgently at the window. A couple of rooms away, the guys harassed Riley and Royce, their uproarious laughter echoing like thunder.

"I hate this." Edward's voice was lower now, gritty, undertones of desperation subtle.

It made my chest hurt. I bit too close to the skin of my thumb, wincing.

"I miss you," he said.

I looked at him, at the green-made-almost-grey of his eyes. They were a lot brighter in the sunshine.

"I miss you too."


	2. Stigma

**Twilight is not mine. It's Stephenie Meyer's.**

**And this is not beta'd.**

**Word Prompt**: Stigma

**Plot Generator—Idea Completion**: A leap of faith.

* * *

Bright white flashed wickedly, followed by a crack of thunder. Startled, I leapt off the window seat, my book dropping to the floor.

The electricity surged, and for a split second I worried we'd lose power. Edward handed me my book, standing closer to me than he had in awhile. He smelled like rain and the kitschy coconut air freshener he kept in the minivan.

"Um...Bella?"

I looked around Edward to where Emmett was poking his head in the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I think something might be wrong with the Playstation. It went off for a sec and now it's flashing."

"So, I don't know. Fix it," I said, shrugging. I didn't know anything about stuff like that. Giving Edward a nod, I stepped away from him. "Or, you can go fix it."

His eyes searched mine. "Fine."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okaaaay," sang Emmett, still watching.

Rolling his eyes, Edward ambled out of the kitchen, dropping his car keys on the table as he passed by.

Exhaling, I tossed my book in to the book nook for later. It didn't look like I'd be getting much reading done, between the insane weather and overload of testosterone permeating the house.

"I'm gonna go check on Embry," I said, brushing by Emmett. I'd half-expected to hear him wailing through the baby monitor after that last peal of thunder, but he seemed to have slept through it.

Upstairs, besides the rain, things remained quiet. Embry had squirmed below the blanket, covering his face. I tucked it beneath his chin, closed the curtains, and switched his mobile on. Mellow ocean scenes and starry skies covered the walls, dreamy projections from the mobile. It was such a cool little gadget; I almost wanted one myself.

Tiptoeing from the room, I stepped back into the hall and eased the door shut.

Arms encircled me as I turned, and I shrieked, barely muffling the noise in to my hands. My heart was racing in all the wrong ways.

"Oh my God, Edward," I whispered harshly, shoving him. "Don't do that – you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said, releasing me. His cheeks were pink, like he was embarrassed. "I just wanted to catch you before you went back down."

"Why?" I was being stubborn, I knew.

"So we can talk."

"Unless things have changed, I don't know what you want to say. Or what you want me to say."

"Will you just...stop?"

"We did stop," I reminded him. "Your idea."

"Yours, actually."

"Typical guy." I made a face, shaking my head. "You dick around until I have no choice but to call things off but yet it's still _my idea_. Come on."

"Typical? How many other guys have there been?" He smirked, knowing damn well he'd been The Only Guy.

I sneered at him. So no _personal_ experience, but I read things. And I heard things.

"Bella, we're seventeen. What do you want from me?"

"I want what we used to have." I couldn't have this conversation with him anymore. Biting my lip so I wouldn't cry, I escaped back down the stairs.

Emmett was still in the kitchen, polishing off the last of the kettle corn.

"You know, that was supposed to be for Royce and Riley," I said, leaning against the counter.

He had the grace to at least look sheepish. "My bad. We didn't have lunch, so I'm starving."

I snorted, going to the fridge. "You're always starving."

"Yeah, but more so than usual. When you get into the music, sometimes everything else just fades away. You know how it is, Bella. Like with your books."

Nodding, I grabbed turkey and cheese. "Want me to make you a sandwich?"

"I'd love you forever."

"All of these offers and proposals, and yet never from the one I want it from," I muttered, slathering bread with mayo.

"Ouch. Tell me how you really feel," Emmett said.

I finished making his sandwiches, two – because, well, Emmett was like two of me – and slid his plate over.

"Maybe you should like, take a leap of faith," he said.

Mayo, mustard, lettuce. Suddenly I was ravenous, too.

"Give him another chance. He knows he messed up," he continued.

"It's not like that," I said.

"Not like what?"

"There was no one big thing."

"I'd say Homecoming was a pretty big thing."

"Things had been going downhill awhile, though. We just...I don't know. Grew apart."

"What the –" Emmett sputtered indignantly, his words garbled by mouthfuls of food. "Grew apart? You're seventeen, not forty five. Crazy talk."

"Easy for you to say," I say, turning to face him. "You see him all the time. I hardly saw him at all in the end. It was always...the band. The team. Games. Shows. You guys." Bitterness tainted my words, nearly ruining my appetite.

Emmett frowned, chewed, swallowed. "Bella. You've been there since day one. Day _one._ That doesn't change."

"Yeah, well. Sometimes it does." I joined him at the table, throwing him a napkin. He was right about one thing; I'd always been around. We'd grown up together, all of us. Small town living and all that good stuff: dinners at each other's houses, crowding the lake in the summer, trick or treating as a tribe. I'd seen these boys go from cute to awkward to really cute to what they were now.

The only other girl who'd stuck around as long was Alice Brandon. The rest had come on and gone, unable to transcend the friend zone/hook up stigma.

It was what it was. We didn't mean to be cliquey.

Speaking of Alice, I had a feeling she and Jasper were screwing around. They were bring secretive and subtle, but you don't know someone for most of your life without learning their tells. She'd promised to come over if things got boring, but I wasn't sure I wanted her driving in the storm.

"Now that's some shit," scoffed Jake from the doorway. "He gets lunch but I don't? Breaking my heart."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want a sandwich, Jacob?"

"That would be awesome, Isabella."

"Well, the fridge is right there. Go ahead."

"Oh, burn," snickered Emmett, popping a can of Coke open.

"Kidding," I said to Jake, tugging his hair as I passed. "I'll make you one."

He grinned, kissing my cheek, his hand grazing my thigh. I stiffened, glancing up just in time to catch Edward's eye. His face hardened, his gaze murderous at Jake. They tended to compete for everything.

Including me, at one point. But that had been ninth grade.

We'd long suspected Jake's feelings hadn't really faded, though. Looked like we'd been right.

"Do you want a sandwich?" I blurted, anything to distract Edward.

Anything to distract myself, actually.

This house. So many memories.

"Please," he said, too close again.

Sad thing was, I craved his too close.

* * *

**_my favorite sandwich is turkey & cheese & avocado. maybe._**

**_so...wow. hi, everyone! i am kind of speechless at the response yesterday's chapter got! thank you, merci, gracias, danke, arigatou gozaimasu!_**

**_i read, love, & cherish (and actually i save) every review (gmail label, baby). they mean so much to me. i won't do review replies often, only because daily updates render it nearly impossible especially when you also have 3 boys (that's 2 kids and a husband jsyk). if you have questions, though, i'll answer them. and i am very communicative and chatty on both facebook and twitter - roglows. so please, hit me up :)_**

**_love..._**


	3. Memorize

**All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**not beta'd**

**Word Prompts**: Apologize, memorize, terrorize

* * *

Embry was kneeling in his crib, holding onto the bars, when I walked in. He got to his feet when he saw me, chubby cheeks dimpled in a grin.

"Baba."

"Hi, Embry." I was glad he was awake. He was cute and cuddly, and I was in desperate need of cuddling.

I suppose every large family has one: the "surprise" baby - "whoops babies" if you want to be cynical. I remembered the night a couple of years back when Edward called me, shell shocked because his mom was pregnant...again. These days, though, Embry was the family darling. He looked like Esme and Edward, with his pretty green eyes and coppery curls. Royce and Riley, blue eyed blonds, favored Carlisle.

I was an only child. I didn't look like anybody. Well, people said I had my dad's eyes, but that was about it.

Embry lifted his hands, allowing me to swoop him out of the crib and on to my hip.

"Wanna go downstairs, buddy?" I asked, smoothing his bedhead.

He smiled again. "Dow?"

"Yup, down. C'mon."

Edward was loading the dishwasher. Things seemed quieter.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, letting Embry down so he could walk around.

"Em and Jasper are still playing Zelda with my brothers," he said. "Jake and James headed out."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah...I think Emmett felt bad about the kettle corn. He tried to apologize to the kids, but Ri just told him to shut up and play."

"He's turning into a little dick-wad," I said, frowning.

"Nah, he's all right," Edward said, closing the dishwasher door. "He's just always trying to impress my friends."

"Really? He doesn't try to impress me," I laughed, feeding Embry bits of banana.

"Because you're different."

"Because I'm a girl."

"Because you're _you_." He shook his head in exasperation. "You've been their babysitter since what...eighth grade?"

"Seventh."

"One of my best friends, and...my girlfriend since freshman year."

_Ex-girlfriend_, I wanted to say. But it hurt to think it, let alone say it. And Edward knew it, too, because he stuck his finger in the front pocket of my jeans and said, "you'll always be my girl."

The silence stretched between us.

In fact, it was a little too quiet. Embry was nowhere to be seen.

"Embry!" I called, easing away from Edward. I hurried out of the kitchen, glad I'd remembered to latch the baby gate at the base of the stairs. "Embry!"

"He's over here, Bella," Edward called.

I followed his voice to the bathroom, where Embry was standing in a pile of toilet paper. Dry, thankfully.

"You can't run away like that, dude," I chided gently, scooping him up in my arms while Edward tossed the shredded paper into the trash.

"Dooood," he said, poking my chin. It was hard to stay mad at the adorableness.

Sadly, that went for Edward, too.

Leaving the bathroom, Embry and I went to the den where the boisterousness had reached a fever pitch. Zelda's tinkly little tune was barely audible above the nonstop trash talking and cheering, booing and hissing. Emmett and Jasper were no better than Royce and Riley. I'd always thought Zelda games were more on the chill side, but maybe I'd been wrong.

Embry squealed and wrenched his way out of my arms, running straight for the couch. He climbed up and watched the screen with glee, babbling right along with everyone else. Now that he was awake, I'd have to stick close by.

I retrieved my book from the kitchen and curled up on a bean bag in the corner of the den. Edward plopped down beside me.

"_Persuasion_, Bella? Seriously?" Edward smirked, flicking the cover of my book. "You've read this so much I bet you have it memorized."

"Parts of it," I said, shrugging.

"You're kind of a book snob."

"You're kind of a music snob," I countered.

"It's true." He stretched out along the floor. "I can't suffer the shitty stuff."

"I know," I said, smiling, remembering numerous car-ride quarrels over radio stations.

"Music's just...a part of me," he sighed. "Might even be more important than baseball."

"More important than a lot of things."

"You're nagging again," he said. "At one point you liked being with the band."

"I liked being with _you._ Being with the band was fun for awhile...and then it just felt like I was in the way."

He scoffed, but something like knowing flickered through his eyes and I wondered if maybe I'd hit it a nerve. Running his hands through his hair, he leaned closer, peeking up at me. "So I told Jake to leave you alone."

I stared blankly back. "Um, okay?"

"He...tells me I messed up all the time. I feel like he's...I don't know."

"What makes you think I'd ever do anything with him, Edward? Ew." I give him a look and toss my book aside. "And while we're on this topic, I don't want to date anybody else. But I don't want to date you either."

"So don't date me. Just be with me."

"It's not that simple."

"Because you complicate everything!"

Emmett roared, standing up with a squirmy Embry in his arms. He swung him from side to side by his feet, making the little boy giggle hysterically.

"Might not want to terrorize him too much," I said. "He just ate."

"Oh, shit," Emmett said, quickly righting Embry. "Sorry."

"Language, man," Edward said, throwing a pillow at Emmett.

"Oh please," snorted Jasper. "You curse like a sailor!"

"Not in front of them, I don't," said Edward, standing up.

"I'm going to see if they'll still deliver pizza," I said, getting to my feet. "It looks like your driveway might start flooding soon."

"You serious?" Jasper said, pausing the game. He glanced outside and then jumped up, patting his pockets. "I better go now, then. I can't get stuck out here. Coming, Em?"

"Yeah, man."

"Do you have to drop them somewhere?" I asked Edward, growing anxious at the thought of him driving all over Forks in this storm.

"Nah, Jasper drove this morning. His car's out back."

Relief washed over me. I headed to the kitchen to call the pizza place, stomach growling. It had been awhile since we'd had sandwiches, and visions of melted cheese and pepperoni danced through my head.

To my dismay, Pacific Pizza was closing early due to wind and flooding.

"You know it's already starting to flood?" I said to Edward, who was sitting on the floor with the baby, feeding him Cheerios. "In town."

"Sucks," he said, shaking his head. "I bet my parents'll get stuck in PA, watch."

Our eyes met, and I sagged in to the book nook.

"I should call Charlie, then. Let him know I'll be staying."

* * *

_**busy day! plus i'm sick. boo, colds & sore throats! booooo!**_

_**so, our main players are 17. embry is 16 months... ~coincidentally~ the same age as Tiny Tyrant. (and no, embry will not be all up in the story the whole entire time.) **_

_**those of you that have asked about my mom and family, thanks so much. that you remember means a lot. my mom's doing well. she had several successful lumpectomies over the summer and is now halfway through 6 weeks of radiation. her spirits are really good. **_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Liquid

**All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**not beta'd**

**prompt - liquid**

* * *

Charlie paused, and then exhaled real slow. Dramatic-like. "You sure that's a good idea, Bella?"

I loved my dad, but damn was he predictable. I could've written the script for this conversation.

"Well, yeah." I made a face he'd never see, thanks to the phone, and turned toward the window. "The weather's crap, and I'd rather stick around to help Edward with the kids. We're pretty sure Esme and Carlisle are going to be stuck in Port Angeles...so, it's the right thing to do."

At the other end of the kitchen, Embry was shaking his sippie cup, watching in fascination as droplets of water rained down all around him. I snapped my fingers, motioning to Edward to grab him before the ground got slippery and someone fell.

"All right, then. You just...call me if you need anything. I'll probably spend the night down at the station, case we get any emergency calls. Doubt you'll be the only ones rained in."

I nodded, relieved. Charlie trusted me, but he was no fool. There were a lot of things Edward and I could get into tonight, including each other.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll check in later. Be careful out there."

"Will do. And like I said, call if you need anything. Don't take any chances."

"Okey dokey."

"Bye, Bells."

"Bye." I disconnected and slipped my phone back into my pocket. "Well. That's that."

"I bet he said 'bye Bells', didn't he?" Edward asked, wiping liquid from the floor with a towel. "I've always thought that name was weird." Embry shrieked, pissed that he could no longer reach his sippie cup, which I'd put on the counter. Edward hoisted him up on to his shoulders, eliciting giggles and drool, most of which ended up in his hair.

"It's weird if anyone besides him says it," I agreed, wrinkling my nose as I grabbed paper towel. "Hold still...he just...ugh."

"What?"

"He got spit in your hair."

"Yuck. Embry, man. Not cool. Not cool," groaned Edward, reaching up.

Embry smacked at my hands as I wiped the drool away. "Coo!"

"You should go take a shower," I said, trashing the paper.

"Eh, I've had worse," Edward said, shrugging, wiggling Embry with the movement. "Anyway, who'll watch him while we're in the bathroom?"

"Nice try. But hey, if you don't mind having baby spit in your hair, then that's cool."

"Technically, Embry's a toddler now."

"Yeah, he is," I said, smiling up at the little face perched just above Edward's head. "Such a big boy now."

Embry shook his head. "No no no."

"So, what did Jake say when you went all weird on him?" I asked as we walked toward the back of the house. There was an enclosed porch there with wicker furniture and a basket of Embry's toys. Edward let him down and he made a beeline for the basket, overturning it with a clatter.

The rain was a lot louder out on the porch, but its fresh, clean scent felt good after having been cooped up all day.

"He just laughed," Edward said.

"Glad he finds it funny."

"Jay's a dick. That's just how he rolls." He shrugged, looking like he was trying to tamp down his irritation. "You know."

I did know. Jake took very little seriously. Unlike Em, who was easy going in a good way, Jake just came off as self absorbed about it, like if it wasn't hurting him, it didn't matter. It could be off putting at times, but I was used to it.

With dusk had come a drop in temperature, and it was more chilly out than I'd expected. Sitting on the porch swing, I pulled on my sleeves, debating whether or onto not I should run inside for my hoodie. Edward eased down beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't act like you're not cold," he said, chuckling.

Being close to him was so much more natural than being apart. I gave up the fight for the time being and closed my eyes, letting him warm me with his body heat.

We rocked slowly, and I thought about the many times we'd made out in this very spot. Thinking about his mouth, his hands...it made me ache. In good ways and bad.

"Remember our first kiss?" he whispered suddenly.

"Remember your last kiss?" I asked, sitting up straight. Mood was broken, and I was a bitch for it but I didn't care.

Or maybe I cared way too much.

Edward sighed loudly. "_She _kissed _me_. Shit! Why won't you let this go?"

"So if _Jake kissed me_ you wouldn't be angry? Shut up."

"Yeah, I'd be pissed – at him. You make it sound like I went looking for something on the side."

"And everyone else saw, too," I continued, remembering. If I lived a thousand years, I'd never forget Edward, tipsy and covered in glitter from all the girls on Homecoming Court. And Rosalie Hale, making sure he got a little extra on the lips. "Everyone. What was I supposed to think?"

"I don't know, that Rosalie's a slut?"

I got up, needing to create distance. Again. Across the saturated backyard, little puddles had formed. The thunder and lightning had stopped, and I was tempted to go play in the freezing rain – the way we'd done as kids.

"You didn't even want to come," Edward said, appearing at my side. "I asked you like...twenty times."

"Means nothing."

"It means everything. You'd already practically dumped me."

Tears sprang to my eyes. I knuckled them away and looked over at Embry, who was busily pressing buttons on a broken keyboard. "So then it was okay for her to kiss you?"

"So not okay," he said, grabbing my hand. I tried to yank it away, but he held fast. "Not okay at all."

I finally let myself look at him, really look at him. His eyes were red. Swallowing, I shook my head.

"You're the one person who isn't supposed to hurt me," I said.

He pulled me close, wrapping me in his arms.

* * *

_**thanks for reviewing and interacting, guys. many many thanks. *hugs***_

_**also, it's not as bad as some of you are thinking. i'll let you know right now that there were no orgies involving glitter and the homecoming court in its entirety. js. ;)**_


	5. Liar

**All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**not beta'd**

**Word Prompt**: Liar

**Dialogue Flex**: "It's been a while," she said.

* * *

If there was one thing I knew for sure, it was that Bella was more than my girlfriend.

And, well, yeah – right now she wouldn't even refer to herself that way but what we were went beyond years and titles. Petty high school bullshit, small town rumors and people who were superstars in their own minds, people like Rosalie Hale with her big tits and her big smile...none of them even factored into Bella and me.

It was getting colder out on the porch, and instead of releasing me, Bella shivered closer. The rain had calmed into a dreary mist, but it wasn't stopping. The Weather Channel said it wouldn't stop until Monday.

Mom was watching this thing on TV last week, some documentary about Paul Newman. I didn't know much about the guy, only that my mom was making moony eyes at him the while time, sighing and whispering about how he was _real Hollywood, _but anyway he said something that struck me.

He was talking about his wife, how he'd never cheated, and he goes "Why go out for a hamburger when you have a steak at home?" And I started cracking up, because hell yeah, and then my mom slapped my knee and told me to dial it down because she couldn't hear but anyway it got me thinking.

Bella was my steak.

Yeah.

She was quality. She never needed all the extras because who she was, was so good and so perfect. There's something hot about a chick who looks that good regardless of what she's wearing...especially when it's what she's _not_ wearing. But anyway, all that was beside the point.

_The point_ was that whether Bella knew it or not, she'd always be mine. It might take her a while to come back, but in the end, she would. I didn't think this because I was some arrogant prick who had it like that, but because I knew, from the ripe old age of eleven, that there would never be anybody else. Not that I didn't try back in the day. School was filled with cute girls, and I wasn't blind...Spin the Bottle, Seven Minutes in Heaven...junior high was about learning, all right. But then I kissed Bella on her birthday, right after ninth grade started, and it was like, a blank slate. There'd never been anything like that.

People had tried. Jake'd wanted Bella almost as long as I had. And girls liked the boys who played sports and played in bands. It got me, and my friends, more attention than we knew what to do with. My boys took advantage of it, but me? Nah. I had steak at home.

It pissed me off that Rosalie interfered with that. I think she'd thought she'd be able to get Emmett's attention by laying one on me, but all it did was make him laugh and piss me off.

And estrange Bella.

Bella. I missed her. Phone calls at night, random texts about what-the-hell-ever. She felt so good in my arms. Familiar, comfortable. Like a blanket. I loved how her hair smelled.

"I love how your hair smells," I said.

She lifted her face away from my chest, cheeks sticky-shiny with tears. I felt like such a dick. Mom would've handed me my ass if she knew I'd made this girl cry.

Except, this girl had made me cry, too.

She reached up and wiped right under my eyes.

"It's the cold," I said. "Makes my eyes water."

"Liar," she snorted.

"Holding you feels too good," I said, tightening when I felt her letting go.

"It's been awhile," she said, looking away. She leaned her cheek on me again, though.

"Two weeks and three days."

"Night before homecoming."

"Yup."

We were silent awhile. Embry had moved on to blocks now, and he was assembling wobbly little towers that fell nearly as fast as he could erect them.

But then Bella let go, pushing me gently away. She used the edge of her sleeve to wipe her face, and folded her arms. She was trying so hard to keep me away, but it was just...dumb. I'd do anything to get her back, but most of me couldn't accept that I'd even lost her. It made no sense. Besides my boys, she was my best friend. Had been forever. I mean, damn...she and Alice were the only girls we could tolerate for large amounts of time.

"Why wouldn't you go to Homecoming with me?" I asked.

She made a face. "This again?"

"Yeah, this again. Kind of like how you keep bringing the Rose thing up."

Rolling her eyes, she waved me off. "You know why."

"Then tell me again."

"Because," she began, all long suffering and emo, "you didn't want a date to the dance, you wanted me to wait in the audience while you all performed. Who the hell was I supposed to dance with if my boyfriend was in the band?"

"James would have –"

"I didn't want James. Any anyway, he took Victoria. As he should have. Because she's his girlfriend and he's not in some band."

Suddenly I was tired of her resentment. Our band, currently nameless again because we'd found out that the last name actually had a really gross definition, was important to me. I didn't care that it was like, some high school cliché or whatever. Em, Jasper, Jake and I worked hard and we played hard. I didn't feel like it was fair to sacrifice my passions for a relationship. Weren't relationships supposed to be about support? Mutual support?

I didn't say any of this, though. I'd said it a hundred times. This was the fight fodder that had led to our impasse last summer, and Bella's cooling down, and her eventual refusal to escort me to the first big event at school.

Which led to me gladly imbibing on spiked punch and sips from Jake's douche bag flask –it had flames and skulls or some shit on the side – while we played during the dance. I didn't even see Bella when she arrived, but apparently she'd been there for awhile. Definitely long enough to see the Homecoming Court do its thing...and Rosalie Hale get crowned.

Glitter and confetti was falling from the ceiling and all of a sudden those girls were just...storming the stage, hugging everybody and kissing our cheeks, all excited...and Rose, all I could see was mad cleavage and red lips and big hair...making a beeline for Emmett.

I tried to get out of her way, but instead she grabbed my tie and planted one on me.

Of course I saw Bella _after _the fact. And I mean, if looks could kill, yo. I didn't even bother chasing her down, like they do in the movies. We finished out the set and I drove off before anyone else, straight to her house.

That's when I pulled out the movie moves: pebbles against her window, sappy texts, love songs sung a capello because Jake had my guitar...

A stray rumble of thunder brought my daydreaming to an abrupt halt.

"You took off the ring," I said, noticing Bella's naked finger.

She reached beneath her shirt and pulled out a chain. My ring...her ring, always...dangled from it.

I didn't know what it meant that she'd moved its location. All I cared about was that she still had it, and that she wore it.

Because she still had _me_. Always would.

People think high school relationships are doomed to fail, and maybe they are.

That's okay.

I've loved Bella a lot longer that that.


	6. Perimeter

**All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**not beta'd**

**prompt - perimeter**

* * *

"So...if we're both still single by the time Winter Formal comes around, you wanna go together?" Edward asked, running a hand through his hair. He kind of just threw it out there, but I knew it mattered to him, and I couldn't bring myself to disappoint him.

Ha, what a joke. It was _me_ that would be disappointed if I didn't go with him. Again.

The very same feelings of duty and love and just...years of togetherness – that's what had brought me to Homecoming, even after I'd said I wasn't going to go – and that's what made me say...

"Sure."

"Yeah?" he asked, his bushy eyebrows pinching together.

I nodded, resisting the urge to smooth out those eyebrows. On one hand, I was glad he wasn't in to manscaping, like those clowns Jared and Paul, hot but vapid guys on the football team. Anytime a guy spent more time on his looks than I did, it was off-putting.

Then again, I didn't spend much time on my looks.

Turning my attention back to the water-logged yard, I smoothed my hair, wondering if the humidity was making it frizzy.

"I could—"

"If hot and damp equals humidity, what's cold and damp?" I interrupted. "I mean, is it the same thing?"

Edward frowned, shrugging. "I honestly don't know. We could Google it."

"Let's."

Bemused, he shook his head. "Uh...be my guest. I'll chill out here with Embry while you go figure it out."

"Cool." I took off, heading back to the warm glow of inside.

Only, when I got there, I didn't consult the family computer, a laptop tucked in to the corner of the den. I went for my phone.

"Hey, Bella," Alice answered. "How's it going? You guys rained in yet?"

"Pretty much," I said, looking out the window. The driveway was wet, of course, but the front lawn was beginning to resemble a lake.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you live in the woods."

"Don't tell me, tell them. I live by town."

"Yeah, but you babysit. And you're with Edward. So, same difference."

"Same difference is an oxymoron."

"And you only say stuff like that when you're trying to deflect. So spill."

"Spill what?" I laughed, wandering over to the fridge. A glimpse in to the freezer revealed a box of Bagel Bites. Feeling inspired, I retrieved them and opened the fridge. "I just called to chat."

"Mhm. I'm not doing much."

"Jasper didn't stop by?"

"No, did he say he would?" asked Alice, casual and cool. She was full of it, though. I knew.

"No...I just assumed."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I let her marinate on that insinuation a second, smirking to myself.

"Are you staying over there tonight?" she asked instead.

My smile died. "I'll have to. Edward's parents are probably going to be stuck in Port Angeles and I don't want Charlie to have to like, waste time coming out here to get me. You know. The roads are getting really bad. I'd feel awful if someone called for help and Charlie was out getting me when –"

"Okay, okay," chuckled Alice. "I get it. You're staying. Good."

"Why?"

"Why's it good?"

"Yes."

"It's good because now maybe you'll actually talk to Edward."

"I do talk to Edward, " I said, cringing because I most certainly had _not_ talked to Edward for the past two weeks.

"And now you can talk some more. Anyway, I love you but I gotta go. Popcorn's ready and I'm about to watch something with my mom."

"Oh, okay. Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up, and I placed my phone on the counter, wondering what else I could whip up for dinner. Bagel Bites, salad, perhaps brownies; I was sure I'd seen a mix in there at some point.

"MmmmBaba!"

I grinned at Embry, who was all of a sudden next to me, clawing at my pants. "Hi, cuteness. Wanna help?"

Edward paused in the doorway, head cocked. "So what'd you find?"

"For dinner?"

"On Google. About humidity."

"Oh...yeah, I didn't look."

"Apparently."

"Do you guys have brownie mix?"

"You making brownies?" he asked, almost running to the pantry. "Bella, you're my dream girl."

"Why do these proclamations always seemed to be linked with food?" I mused, accepting the box.

"No one's proclamation matters but mine," he said, wedging himself between me and the counter. Embry huffed, forcing himself between our legs.

I set the oven to 350 and stepped around the Cullen boys to get eggs from the fridge.

"Bella."

"Hm?"

"How come you'll go to the formal with me but you didn't, you know. Go last time?"

"Maybe because we'd be going as friends," I said, my stomach turning at the thought. Edward could _never_ just be my friend. At this point we'd have to be together or just...be nothing. Our days as just friends were long gone. "And there wouldn't be any expectations, so there wouldn't be hurt feelings." I nodded resolutely.

But Edward grabbed at me, almost making me drop the eggs. "You really believe that sh-crap?"

"What crap? That there would be no –"

"About going as friends?" He screwed up his face so hard until he dissolved in to laughter. "Bella, come on!"

I watched him as he chortled away, feeling more and more irate by the second. The changes my relationship with Edward had gone through over the years was nothing short of exhaustive. I felt like we'd completely run the gamut, like I knew him –and he me – in every capacity imaginable. Yet, at that moment, I felt almost as if I didn't know him at all. How could he feel like laughing when thinking of what we were these days made me want to cry?

Was I too serious? I didn't think so. I loved him, and I wanted a piece of his heart –in action as well as in word. That was all.

I did not get him at all.

Shaking my head, I got a bowl from the cabinet and proceeded to crack the eggs into it.

"Edward, have you seen my nunchuk?" Riley asked, popping up out of nowhere.

"For the Wii?"

"Obvi."

"No, I don't play with that...stuff anymore. It's probably in your nasty ass room."

"Your room's nasty," retorted Riley.

"Whatever. Get out."

Riley disappeared in a cloud of toxic mutterings.

"You could help him look," I suggested, sneaking a glance at Edward.

He rolled his eyes. "Nah, I'm good."

"Try his room, the den, maybe your dad's office..."

"Yeah, we could set up a real-deal-Holyfield search, like outlining the perimeter of the house, looking beneath each and every couch cushion, shelf and area rug," he said, brimming with faux-excitmement. "It could be like a scavenger hunt, with brownies for prizes."

"Ugh, shut up," I said. "I was just saying. Fine, stay here and get on my nerves then."

"Is that all I do?" he asked, coming closer, his hand on my hip. "Get on your nerves? Jeez, Bella, what _happened_? You're so mad, still."

I bit my lip, and then the inside of my cheek, determined not to cry.

"I told you that thing worth Rosalie was nothing...I told you I pushed her away –"

"I know you did," I whispered, nodding.

"Then...what?" he asked, sensing I was softening up.

"I just," I paused, sniffling. "I hate feeling all needy or whatever, but after awhile that's all it was. And I know you, Edward. I know you thought I was this nagging bitch who didn't care about your band but that's not true. I cared. I cared a lot. I cared until I started feeling like maybe you didn't care the same way and then it was all I could do to not full out resent it. Resent Emmett and Jasper. And Jake. And when it was baseball season?" I swallowed, forcing the urge to cry back. "I never saw you at all. And I realized that we'd, like, grown in to such different people. Maybe we...maybe we weren't meant to be together like we thought."

Edward took the bowl of brownie batter from me and placed it on the counter. Then he pulled me really close, so close that I was standing between his legs, the way we been countless times before: at parties, in town, people's houses...here.

"Hey," he said, bringing me closer still, hands on the small of my back, familiar fingertips just under my t-shirt. "Why does every thing have to be so life and death with you? How can you even talk about life without this?" He tightened his grip, driving his point home. "How can you look at me and say that we're done?"

I couldn't, because maybe we weren't.

"You've always been here," he said."Nothing else even makes sense to me."

"Then you need to be here, too," I said, staring at the stretched out collar of his shirt. "Sometimes."

There was just breathing –his, mine – and I didn't know if he disagreed or if he was just processing what'd been said.

Embry tugged at my pant leg. I glanced down, and he stared back intently . "No no no no."

Stepping away from Edward, I scooped up his little brother and snuggled him close, appreciating his soft hair and sweet cheeks. He didn't cuddle back, but he allowed my closeness, choosing instead to yank on my earlobe.

"I'll let you to it, then," Edward said, expression unreadable as he left the kitchen.

* * *

_**for Just4Ale.**_

_**you are missed.**_


	7. Element

**All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**not beta'd**

**prompt - element**

* * *

Riley and Royce had finally abandoned Zelda, drawn away by more base urges like hunger. They flopped in to seats around the table, where I was securing Embry into a highchair.

I dropped cut up pieces of grape onto Emery's tray and returned to the counter, where the Bagel Bites were cooling. "How many do you want?" I asked, holding up the pan.

"Eleven," Royce said, slouching.

"There are only twelve. So, how about six each?"

"I'm older; I should get more," he said, lacing his fingers atop his belly.

"Nope. Anyway, there are brownies, too, so..."

"Six is good," he said quickly, nodding and smiling.

Shaking my head, I slid the Bagel Bites onto two plates and served the boys, making sure they had paper towels to wipe their hands on. "You guys washed your hands, right?"

"Yeah," Riley muttered, digging in.

"Hey," I said, poking his shoulder. "What's with you today? You're all moody."

He shrugged, glowering."Nothin'."

I wondered if he was going through puberty. Hormones could make the sweetest person a beast. I remembered when Edward's voice had started changing, and for a minute, I was slightly taller than him. It didn't last for more than a summer, but he'd hated it. But then I'd started breaking out and getting boobs, making me feel disgusting on some days and sexy on others. It hadn't been a fun stage for either of us.

Outside, the rain had abated for the time being, but the wind had picked up. Growing up in Forks meant we were no strangers to the harsher elements, but this storm had been worse than most. I was glad the power hadn't gone off.

"So my Dad just called," announced Edward, striding back into the room.

I hadn't seen him since our last failed attempt at making up or whatever. I wondered where he'd been. Probably practicing guitar in the garage or moping around his room. Edward wasn't used to not getting his way, most especially when it came to me.

"Are they stuck?" I asked, pouring glasses of juice.

"Yup." He grinned, winking at me. "Looks like it's just us. All night."

Biting my lip, I turned away before he caught me smiling back. It was pretty hard not to, with him looking so appealing and suggestive and just like...mine.

"If you guys sleep together I'm telling Mom," Royce said calmly.

I felt my face warm. "What?"

"Not that it's any of your business, numb-nuts," Edward said, just as calmly, "but Bella and I broke up. Like two weeks ago. So shut your face."

Royce jerked his head up at me, his surprise evident. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Edward gave him a look, and then glanced at me. Again, the unreadable expression and then he was gone. I wasn't sure if he'd told Royce that to get him off our backs or because he'd finally accepted that we were, in fact, broken up. For real.

Somehow that just made it even worse. I didn't want to be broken up; I couldn't imagine being with anyone else, or being alone, or worst of all seeing him with someone else. Seeing Rosalie put her lips on him had been a nightmare, and even though I knew now it was all her, and that it had meant nothing, it had hurt.

But I had to think about me, too. Edward and I had been together for so long that at first I hadn't noticed things changing. He had his things and I had mine: baseball and music for him, honor society and student government for me. We'd always been active at school, involved with different things. Bit by bit, though, he started choosing _his things_ over me. Band rehearsals ran late, post-game parties started replacing dates, and when we were together, we were still with everyone else. Eventually, our alone time was relegated to quick hookups in his room or the van.

I did express how I felt, and he said he knew, but it changed nothing. I guess I nagged a little too much, because after awhile he stopped listening. Alice understood; she'd been my best friend –besides Edward –forever. Thank God I'd had her to vent to; otherwise I would've imploded.

Homecoming, with its promise of being Edward's audience member instead of his actual date, was just the last straw.

"Helloooooo," Royce was saying, snapping his fingers. "Bellaaaaaa..."

"What?" I blinked, looking around. "Sorry, what's up?"

"I said, Embry spilled his juice."

"Oh shoot." I ran to grab a rag from the sink, trying to minimize the mini disaster as Embry dragged his remaining grapes through puddles of apple juice.

Meanwhile, the boys polished off their food and cleared their plates. I had to hand it to Esme, she ran a tight ship when it came to chores. Snark and attitude aside, I rarely had to ask Riley or Royce to clean up after themselves.

"Can we have brownies now?" Riley asked.

I nodded, scooping the baby out and putting him on the ground. "Go ahead."

To my relief, they retired to their rooms afterward, leaving the den quiet. Embry was starting to rub his eyes, a sure sign he was getting sleepy again. The hours had flown by; it was already nearly seven.

"Wanna take a bath?" I asked him.

"Bah?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Bath." I nodded.

"Bah." He started for the stairs, checking over his shoulder every couple of seconds to make sure I was following. With a quiet laugh, I picked him up and climbed the stairs, kissing his sticky little cheek.

Edward's door was closed. I could hear faint strumming coming from inside. My heart ached; I wanted to go to him. Maybe, after Embry's bath, I would.

After a long, rather splashy bath, where we utilized all one hundred of the bath toys, I unplugged the drain and dried Embry off. He squirmed and cried, trying to get back in the tub.

"Sorry, dude. It's bed time."

"No no no!"

"Yes yes yes."

"No!" he screeched, leaving all semblance of cuteness behind. Ugh, bratty time.

"Stop it," I said, wrapping him in the towel and picking him up. "Bath time is all done."

"All done?" he echoed mournfully.

"All done."

"No!"

I carried him out of the bathroom, wincing as he started crying loudly. I'd just gotten him into his pj's when Edward joined me. "Need help? I can hear him freaking out."

"He's tired, I guess. Right?"

"Looks like it."

"Okay, well..."

"Want me to do it?"

"You can put him to sleep?"

"I play songs for him sometimes. He likes it."

Ugh, my heart. There it went, swelling and aching again. "Sure, that would be great."

"'kay. Be right back."

I turned to Embry, who was watching quietly. His face crumpled when Edward left.

"He'll be right back, buddy," I promised, cuddling him.

It only took about nine songs for Embry to finally pass out. I was about to doze off myself. The room was mellow and dim, little ocean scenes floating peacefully around the walls, and the rain had started up again, providing a soothing backdrop to Edward's lullabies.

Plus, the rocking chair I was sitting in had the cushiest pillows ever...

"Bella."

I jerked awake, pushing my hair out of my face. "Is he asleep?" I whispered.

Edward nodded, and then tiptoed from the room. I watched him go, feeling calmer about him than I had in awhile. He'd had always had a gorgeous voice, and hearing it again did nothing to help my resolve.

I went over to the crib and carefully pulled the blanket to Embry's chin, then made sure the baby monitor was back on. Edward was back in his room as I walked down the hall, but his door was open. Without another thought, I knocked softly and walked in.

He was at his desk, writing something. Probably another song. He was so good at that.

"That was amazing," I said, yawning. "Thank you. I love that you...do that. I bet your Mom loves it, too."

Rolling his eyes, he grinned. "She does."

I nodded, looking around the room. It was nearly as familiar as mine.

"Bella?"

I looked at him.

"Are you still mad?"

"No."

"Do you love me?" He asked playfully, but there was a hint of vulnerability there.

"Yes." I sat on the edge of his bed. "Play me a song."

* * *

**some of you think bella is stubborn/whiny, some think edward is selfish and clueless. some of you, like me, think they're just teens. the reviews are awesome, js. i love you guys.**


	8. Irritable

**All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**not beta'd**

**Word Prompt: Irritable**

**Dialogue Flex: "Do you want me to go?" he asked.**

* * *

We sat across from one another on Edward's bed, same way we'd done for years, legs pretzeled.

Edward's eyes drifted open and shut, depending on what he was singing, or if he was singing at all, obviously lost in his happy music place. My eyes were on him. Where else was there to look? I loved looking at this boy.

And I felt safe, like nothing could touch us.

Being alone with Edward, sharing something like this, was one of the best feelings in the world. I guess that's why I'd been so hurt when it had started constantly taking a backseat to everything else in our lives. His life.

One song ended, another began. He was doing covers tonight, songs he knew I liked. I wished we could just stay here in this bubble. No plans, friends, expectations. Maybe that was unhealthy, but shoot.

Sighing, I scooted up the bed and eased on to my back.

The chords slowed to a stop.

I glanced over at Edward. He rested his guitar on the mattress. "No sleeping."

"Obviously," I said. Is that why he'd stopped playing? "I'm babysitting, remember? I have to stay awake."

"You're spending the night, remember?" he shot back. "No one expects you to stay up all night."

"Then...what difference does it make if I doze?" I said, trying not to be irritable.

"Fine. Do you want me to go?" he said, and I could hear him gearing up to be a sarcastic dickhead. "Let you catch some shut eye?"

"Seeing as how it's your room, maybe I should go."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and sat up. The peaceful moment had slipped away, leaving us in a funk. "I'm going downstairs."

"No." He gently shoved me back so that I was lying down again. "Stay here. Just stay awake."

Before I could argue that _I'd been frigging awake_, he started strumming again, loudly.

"You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips..."

I frowned at him. Was that true? When was the last time we'd kissed? We hadn't –

"And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips."

Eyeing him, I sat up. This was beginning to sound vaguely familiar, like...

"You're trying hard not to show it, baby...but baby, baby I know it..."

"Edward." Giggling, I tried to whack him with a pillow, but he rolled away right in time to belt out "You've lost that lovin' feeling!"

"Shut up!" I snorted, tossing another pillow at him.

"Whoa, that lovin' feeling..."

I covered my head with the last remaining pillow, letting him get it out, unable to fight the laughter as he got more and more melodramatic. A series of thumps and muffled yells from the other side of the wall let us know Riley and Royce were none too pleased with the noise.

Finally, silence. The pillow came off of my head, and then Edward was beside me, his face inches away from mine. He was red and slightly sweaty from his performance.

"You're dumb," I whispered, reaching over to trace his disheveled eyebrows.

"Dumb about you."

"And corny."

"For you."

"So, what? You gonna act silly every time we break up just to get me to take you back? Sounds exhausting," I said, rolling on to my back.

"We'd have to be together to break up so that you could then take me back again," he said, "so this must mean you're taking me back now, right?"

I covered my face with my hands. "Why do I feel like this is a joke to you?"

"I know it's not a freaking joke, Bella, but what the hell am I supposed to do? I'm...I'm over this fight. Let's just move on. Please. I'm sorry. I'll be better."

My heart twisted, mainly because he was trying so hard. "Do you understand why I was upset? Really?"

"Because Rosalie kissed me at Homecoming."

"Before that. Come on."

"You felt like I was ignoring you."

"I felt like we were less of a couple and more like..."

"Ships passing in the night?"

That _was_ how I'd felt, but the imagery was so ridiculous, the phrase so...I don't know...old...that a giggle forced its way out.

"Yeah?" He asked, grinning, propping himself up on an elbow. His hair was a mess.

"Kinda," I admit. "Like, on one hand, I feel like every couple has to make time. Especially when they've been together awhile. Like us." I swallowed, the mirth dying down as other, more depressing possibilities came to mind. "But if I'm nagging you and making you do things you don't want to do, then that's not fair either. I want you to...play music and do your thing. But I'm tired of being second all the damn time."

"I guess I just don't see why it has to be an ultimatum," he groused. "Is it that hard to like, be supportive of me? I know it's time consuming..."

"I do support you!" I said. "Jeez! I've always supported you. And it's not even like that. I'm not even saying it's all you. I just...we're not the exact same people we've always been, Edward. I'm not saying it's bad, I'm just saying that if it's going to work we have to pay attention to each other. Wouldn't you miss me if I was never around?"

"I have missed you. You haven't been around in weeks."

"So..."

"So, yeah."

"Well I just...missed you. When you picked the band over dates and when practice ran late and every time I saw you it was with like a million other people."

He inched closer, and my stomach tensed the way it did when I knew he was going to kiss me. We gazed at each other for a long time.

"I can see that," he said eventually, nodding. "I guess...I just didn't think it would make or break us. I thought it was...I don't know. Temporary?"

"Well, maybe it was." I doubted it, though. We'd just started senior year, and if anything, things seemed liked they'd only be more crazy with the added stress of college applications and SATs and stuff.

He touched my mouth with his thumb, and then leaned down, replacing it with his lips. It was soft, and brief, but it made me feel hot and cold at the same time.

"You're like, my other half," he said. "Emmett things I'm nuts for thinking this but...I think it's you. It's always been you. I feel like we're the lucky ones, because we've always known. You know?"

I nodded, swallowing back tears.

"Do you think that?" he asked.

I nodded again. "Yes. I want to believe that."

"Then, just let's." He kissed me again, longer, just barely opening his mouth. "I'm sorry you felt like second place. You're not. Ever."

"I believe you believe that," I said, touching his hair. "But sometimes other stuff gets in the way."

"It won't," he promised. "Just...be with me."

"You be with me, too."

Nodding he kissed me again, over and over until he was on top of me, our legs tangled. It was such a relief to be this way again. Losing Edward was scary, and it wasn't something I wanted to revisit. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if he'd be able to keep his word when we left his room.

When the rain stopped, and the morning came.

When parents separated us, and friends wanted time, and school and everything else continued.

But then Edward stopped, his mouth at my ear. "I promise. Okay?"

It felt good knowing we were on the same page again. The tension in my belly faded. "Okay."

"I wrote you something," he continued, cheeks pink. "Wanna hear it?"

"Yeah." I smiled, biting my bottom lip like a goof.

Rolling off me, he yanked his hoodie off and boots off. "Aren't you hot?" he asked.

"I am now," I said, thinking about all that kissing and how I wouldn't mind warming up that way some more. Like he was reading my mind, he sat me up so he could peel my sweater off.

Just then, the door flew open.

"Ha!" screeched Royce, pointing at us. "I knew it! I'm so telling Mom!"

* * *

_**not quite out of the woods yet, but dammit, they're getting there. they both want it.**_

_***you've lost that loving feeling - righteous brothers. i love that scene in top gun. sigh.**_


	9. Seduce

**All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**not beta'd**

**Word Prompts**:** Reduce, deduce, seduce**

* * *

Ten o'clock. Wind shook the windows and the rain fell with a deafening roar, making me wonder if anyone in Forks had been instructed to build an ark we weren't aware of.

Royce polished off his oversized bowl of fresh kettle corn, his second helping from the batch I'd made from scratch _myself_ as a bribe to keep his mouth shut. I hoped the little brat got a stomachache.

Riley was sprawled on the carpet in front of the TV, his own bowl only half empty. He'd had big plans to watch tonight's Adventuretime marathon, but had passed out halfway through.

"Yuuuuup, that about does it," Royce said, belching as he patted his belly.

I glanced back at him in disgust as Edward reached over and twisted his ear, hard. "Good. Now get out," he said, pointing to the door.

Royce scowled, rubbing his red ear. "Or what?"

"Or nothing. You got your stupid kettle corn, so now _we_ get some peace and quiet."

"You guys just wanna suck face."

"Yeah. So get going." Edward shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I swear, you're worse than Ri and Embry combined."

"Whatever, shithead."

"What?" Edward laughed, incredulous. "Now _I'm _telling Mom about _your_ foul mouth!"

Royce shrugged, backing out of the room. "I'll deny it to the grave, mothaf—"

"Royce!" I said loudly. "We get it. Go. Away."

He made a kissy face at me and disappeared, pubescent chuckling following him down the hall.

"Please tell me I was never that bad," Edward groaned, picking the last bits of kettle corn from the pan. If I never saw another kernel of this stuff again, it would be too soon.

"Eh, you probably were," I said, rinsing the bowls. I angled it into the dishwasher which, after a day like today, was totally full. "I was just too used to you to see it."

"Or just as immature."

"Or that."

"Or maybe you were too in love with me."

"At thirteen?" I squinted, trying to remember. "I don't know; probably."

We worked in silence for a minute, wiping down the counters and making sure the kitchen was presentable. I knew Esme would most likely be exhausted when she came home, and the last thing she needed was a messy house.

"Do you think Royce is going to sleep?" I asked after a while.

"Why?" Edward shouldered me. "You got plans to seduce me, after all?"

Now I was the one rolling my eyes. "Dream on, lover boy. I'm only asking if we should turn off all of the downstairs lights."

"I'll get Riley upstairs, and then we can turn 'em off anyway," he said. "They're supposed to be in bed by nine."

"On week nights," I laughed. "It's Saturday."

"Too bad," he said, leaving me to finish up.

I heard him in the den, presumably speaking to Riley, and then the sound of footsteps clomping up the stairs.

Yawning, I called Charlie to let him know all was well and that I'd see him tomorrow. They'd had a quiet night at the police station, thankfully, everyone having heeded the inclement weather warnings.

Again, I wondered if things were going to be different in school on Monday. I desperately wanted them to be, different in a good way. I wasn't naïve, but I wasn't cynical, either. I didn't want to be, anyway. I just wanted balance.

"Three down, none to go," Edward said, lingering in the doorway.

"Two down. I wouldn't put it past Royce to stalk us now that he thinks we have plans to 'sleep together'," I said, crooking my fingers into air quotes. Grabbing my backpack and book, I left the kitchen and followed Edward, turning lights off and making sure all doors and windows were locked. Strategically placed nightlights, scattered around the first floor, helped reduce the intense darkness that fell, but I still wanted to get upstairs. The Cullen's house was so big that it felt creepy in situations like this, when shadows loomed from behind furniture, illuminated by random flashes of lightning.

But then Edward's hand found mine, vanquishing the heebie-jeebies, and he led me upstairs, humming one of the songs he'd been singing to me earlier. I let go just long enough to look in on Embry, who was just as peaceful as he'd been when we'd left him earlier. Riley, too, was fast asleep, fully clothed and on top of his blankets. Edward stopped me when I moved to tuck him in properly.

"He'll be fine," he whispered, tugging me back. "I used to fall asleep like that all the time."

Nodding, I closed the door behind us. "What about Royce?"

"He'll fall asleep eventually," he said. "No matter how hard he tries to stay up."

Back in Edward's room, I paused by the bed. "Can I borrow your sweatpants? I can't sleep in jeans."

"Yeah." Walking over to his dresser, he jerked the second drawer open and motioned for me to find something.

Once we were both in more comfortable clothes, I settled into bed, propped up against the headboard with my book. Edward was back at his desk, writing feverishly and frowning.

Back in the day, he'd kept a journal –the only guy I knew to do so. The fact that he wrote songs nowadays made perfect sense to me; he'd always been blessed by poetry and articulation.

"What're you working on?" I asked eventually, curiosity winning out.

"A song..." He put his pen down. "We're entering that battle of the bands thing."

"La Push?"

"Yup."

Images of long, lonely nights came to mind, but I was determined to be supportive, and to let Edward prove himself, too. No point in jumping the gun. "You guys'll be rehearsing a lot, huh?"

"Yeah...which is why I'm letting you know now. I don't want you to be caught off guard."

"Oh." I tamped down the dread. "Okay."

"I told Emmett I couldn't rehearse Wednesdays or Thursdays, though. Those nights are ours."

"When did you tell him that?" I asked, relieved and just...really, really glad.

"Just now." He held up his phone. "I texted him. He's cool with it."

"I'm cool with it, too," I said, smiling.

"I know you are," he teased. "And, like always, you're welcome to come to any and all rehearsals."

"I'll come to a couple," I said, nodding. "So...which one?"

"Which what?"

"Which song are you working on for the show?"

From the side, I could see his mouth curling in to a smile. It would be easy to deduce from his expression that it was the song he'd wrote for me, but I let him down easy. God forbid I interfere with his artistic process.

Smiling a little myself, I cracked open my book and got lost.

"Bella..."

My eyes opened slowly. I winced, rubbing my neck. Maybe letting myself fall asleep while sitting up had been a bad idea.

"Want a massage?" Edward asked, squeezing my shoulder.

Smirking sleepily, I flopped on to my stomach. "I think we both know what that's code for."

"Code for being a great guy," he said, loosening my ponytail.

"Mhm, right," I said, trying not to groan as he worked my muscles. "A horny guy."

"You're right," he said, tickling his scratchy chin against my cheek. "That's what two weeks without you does to me..."

"Three weeks," I mumbled.

"What?" I felt him shift, leaning closer.

"It's been three weeks since we...did that."

"Does that mean you miss it as much as I do?"

"Maybe not _as _much, but..."

His hands were replaced by his mouth, and massaging turned to kissing.

* * *

_**thanks for the commentary as reviews, guys! best peanut gallery everrrrrr.**_


	10. Display

**All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**not beta'd**

**prompt - display**

* * *

Edward flipped me on to my back and lowered down, zero to sixty in seconds. His hands were everywhere, poking and prodding in really, really yummy ways.

"Did you lock the door?" I managed, barely able to talk with Edward's tongue in my mouth. He was horny all right. It felt like he was packing a gun down there.

"Shhhhuh..." he said, kind of a cross between a shush and a "shit!" He rolled off and went to the door, turning the lock as silently as possible.

"Do you think he's sleeping?" I whispered.

He shrugged, and then nodded. "Either that or he's acting like he is. Whatever, man, I don't even care."

Obviously, judging by the tent in his pajamas. Or...whatever he was wearing. I squinted in the dim light. He adjusted himself, grinning as I dragged my eyes away from his crotch and back to his face.

"What? I missed you..."

I shook my head. "Are those...pajama jeans?"

"They're knit jean lounge pants." He waggled his eyebrows. "In acid wash."

"They're hideous."

"I got 'em from Emmett. He got them for his birthday but he won't wear them."

"Because they're ugly!" I snickered.

"Because they're too small," he corrected. "They're awesome. I can wear them to bed and then to the store..."

"Okay, Carpool Mom."

"Shut up," he said, sexy face and swagger somewhat undermined by the infomercial pants.

"You shut up."

"You."

"Edward."

"S'up?" He climbed back in to bed, easing back between my thighs. "Man, I missed you."

We made out some more, getting more and more fired up until he groaned in to my neck. "Please, please, _please_ tell me you're on the pill still."

"Of course I am, but you should wrap it up anyway."

He backed up some, pouting.

"No glove, no love," I said, giving his dick a good squeeze. Even through the fabric, I could feel it like...throbbing. Which made me feel kinda throbby myself.

"The nineties called, they want their lingo back," he teased, pulling his shirt off.

I stuck my tongue out and relaxed into the blankets, appreciating the display. Edward had almost always been the tall, lanky type, but baseball had brought him through adolescence with mad muscle tone. He was still long and lean, but defined, too. It was nice.

Really nice. I felt myself tingle in anticipation.

Meanwhile Edward was busily slipping his sweatpants from my body. I lifted my hips to help him out, then used my feet to yank his pajama jeans down.

"The banana panties," he sighed, running his finger along the elastic. "Yeah."

"I almost wore the Saturday ones...with the pink thing?"

"I like these better."

"Why? Cuz they're smaller?"

"Because they have bananas on them," he said, like _duh_. "It's kind of suggestive and just...hot."

"Then you should be wearing them," I laughed. His boxers were just boring plaid. That was okay, though. He'd be out of them in a minute.

I sat up so Edward could help me out of my shirt. I'd taken my bra off when I'd changed for bed, but now that we were fooling around I could acknowledge that I'd probably known before...subconsciously...that sleeping in the same bed as Edward would result in horny times. Either way, I was glad the bra was gone. Less time to blast off.

I fell back, yanking Edward along with me. He landed on top of me with an _oof_.

"Damn," he breathed, pushing against me.

"You have to get me wet first," I whispered, biting his ear.

He slid his fingers down, opening me up. "You're already wet..."

"Wetter."

Groaning, he kissed me again, rubbing himself up and down against me.

So far gone in to the awesome sensations of Edward's everything, it took me a while to notice the rhythmic squeaking of his bed. And then I couldn't hear anything _but _that.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Mm."

"The bed is noisy and we're not even doing it yet."

"Shh, I know," he growled, getting up and bringing me with him to the bean bag in the corner.

I bit my lip, trying not to giggle as he sank on to it buck naked. Usually this was where he sat to play video games.

"What? C'mere," he said, eyes all lazy the way they got when we were messing around.

"So ridiculous," I said, straddling his lap. He moved me back and forth until we were both so worked up, and slippery, that it was nearly impossible to keep him from sliding in. He grabbed a condom from thin air and rolled it on, then sat me where he wanted me. "I love when you're on top," he sighed, watching himself disappear inside.

"Mm, me too," I said, watching him watch. He was so deep this way, and it felt really good. It was easier to for me to come this way, too, because I had more control. If left to Edward, there was a chance he'd come too fast and have to finish me off with his fingers.

Or his mouth. I didn't mind that one, actually. He'd had three years to perfect his method.

Tonight, though, was different than usual. No dreamy, drugged face as he let me ride him. He was on point tonight, bucking fast and hard up in to me, fingers digging into my hips, face buried in my neck. I locked my fingers around the back of his neck and held on, rocking right to meet his roll. After a moment he shot forward, gentling me on to my back and driving into me.

I gasped, holding on for dear life. I'd heard of makeup sex but this was ridiculous.

And by ridiculous I meant totally amazing.

He pressed himself against me, rubbing me the right way, and I came, biting his shoulder to keep from crying out. If Royce knew what we were doing he'd really freak the hell out.

"Oh...God...I...I love you," he whispered, and I had to smile, because Edward always professed his love to both God and me when he was coming. "Ugh. I love you...love you...love you..."

"I love you, too," I said, collapsing against the carpet as he shuddered.

"Good. Cuz I wanna do it...at least two more times tonight. Doggy style at least once."

* * *

_**yeeeeah, buddy.**_


	11. Stone

**All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**not beta'd**

**prompt - stone**

* * *

Despite Edward's "romantic" overtures, there was no more night time nookie. Apparently our bean bag tryst had worn us both out because we fell asleep minutes after crawling back in to his squeaky bed. I woke up a couple of hours later, shivering and naked because my stupid boyfriend had stolen all the covers _again._

Huffing quietly, I climbed over him and found my pajamas, smiling when I found the pajama-jean-lounge-pant atrocities tangled nearby. After getting dressed, socks and all, I got back into bed and yanked the comforter loose from Edward so we could share properly. He was sleeping like a stone, complete with soft little snores, so he didn't seem to mind.

It wasn't hard to fall back asleep now that I was warm.

But Edward woke me up around dawn, his cold fingers halfway down my pants.

"Are you trying to warm your fingers or cop a feel?" I mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Both," he said, scratching my neck with his scruff.

I cringed away, snorting into the comforter when he shoved his other hand in and squeezed my butt cheek. "Can you imagine college, Bella? Every day can start like this."

"My Dad would never let me room with you." I yawned.

"Well, neither would my parents. Doesn't mean we can't have sleepovers though."

"And kick our roommates out every night?"

"Isn't that what everyone does?"

"I don't know..." I paused, frowning. "What if we don't make it?"

"Blasphemy."

"I'm being serious, Edward. Everyone says college is crazy. There're gonna be girls everywhere and you'll probably have these douchey roommates and frat buddies –"

"I never said I was joining a frat!"

"And everyone will be drunk and like, having sex in stairwells and you'll get sick of me."

"Nah, you're my steak."

"What?"

"My steak." He twisted his fingers and pushed them inside, making me jerk back.

"That's...a really weird and slightly gross euphemism," I said.

He eased the sweatpants down and off, catching the banana panties with them. I could feel that he was still naked behind me, and very, very awake.

"I have to go check Embry," I whispered, scooting away.

He pulled me back. "The baby monitor's right there. I haven't heard anything."

"Yeah, but –"

"I already looked in on him."

"Lies," I said, glancing over my shoulder. He was less than an inch away, and he pounced, forcing me on to my back. "Edward, stop."

"I've been up for awhile. I checked him when I went to pee."

"So either you went naked or you got dressed and then undressed again."

"Bingo." He punctuated this with a little thrust.

"Mighty sure of yourself, aren't you?" I asked, peering up at him in the blueish light.

"When have we ever gotten to do it in the morning?" he asked, thumbing my cheek. "If we don't do it, I'll have blue-balls all day."

"No, you'll just go jack off in the shower."

"True, but that's a distant second to sex with you."

I smiled, won over by his cuteness. And his sleepy, pretty green eyes.

"You've been making me chase you all our lives, Bella."

"Yeah?" Ancient memories of schoolyard tag and backyard shenanigans flickered foggily through my mind. "I guess I have."

"Remember our first kiss?"

It was the second time he'd asked me that in the past twenty four hours. My heart fluttered. This time, I answered differently. "Of course I do. You say I've made you chase me forever, but I'd been waiting for you to kiss me for just as long."

"I know," he said, grinning. He swooped down to kiss me now. No tongue, because we needed to brush our teeth and I didn't care how adorable he was or how long we'd been together, morning breath was gross. "I remember. You sat there and sat there and when I finally went for it you still just sat there."

"I was nervous, dummy!" I whisper-yelled, slapping at his naked chest.

"I was nervous, too," he said, getting serious. "But I had to do it. Had to go for it."

"I'm glad you did," I said, scratching my nails gently over his skin.

Shivering, he laid down on top of me, pulling down my collar and sucking my neck. "Why're you dressed, again?"

"I was cold."

"I can warm you up," he said, pushing my shirt up and attaching his mouth to my nipple.

I groaned, biting my lip. "Sounds like more code."

"It is," he promised, disappearing beneath the blankets.

A second later his face was between my legs. I stuffed a corner of the blanket in to my mouth because _damn_ that felt like heaven.

"You taste like latex," he announced, muffled-sounding. "This is why I hate condoms."

"That why?" I breathed, arching.

Fingers, tongue, warmth. I'd never forget the first time he'd gone down on me. Summer before tenth grade. We'd all been hanging out in the Cullen's backyard toolshed, (which had since been torn down) listening to Emmett's dirty stories of some movie he'd watched. No sooner had everybody left, Edward had me on my back with my skirt bunched up, desperate to try. He'd been sloppy, but effective.

Years later, he could still get me off in under five minutes. My thighs clamped down around his head, probably making him see the same stars I was. He wiggled free and shot back up my body, breathing hard, lining himself up.

"Please let me be inside you," he said, kissing me good and proper, morning breath and the taste of me be damned. "Please."

"You're already inside me," I said.

And he was. He always had been, and I had a feeling he always would be. He seemed to believe it with all of his heart, and I couldn't lie; I believed it, too.

* * *

Royce looked suspiciously from Edward to me to Edward to me. "I know you guys did it."

"Pictures or it didn't happen," Edward said breezily, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

I swatted Royce's head as I passed. "Don't be inappropriate, or I'll tell your mom that you have a perverted mind as well as a foul mouth."

He scowled. "Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever," I mimicked, trying my best not to walk weird. Skinny jeans after our little two for one special made for an uncomfortable situation.

"Can I have another Eggo?" Riley cleared his throat. "Please?" Whatever'd been bugging him the day before seemed to have cleared up, because he'd been pleasant all morning.

Nodding, I tossed a couple more waffles into the toaster. Embry looked like he was ready for another one, too. "Sure, hold on."

The house phone rang. Edward jumped to get it, and I could tell from his side of the conversation that it was his Dad.

"They coming back soon?" I asked, once he was off.

"Yeah, slowly though. There's a lot of water."

Blinding, brilliant morning light spilled through the kitchen windows, saturating the room with brightness and gold. You'd never know by the looks of things that we'd just come out of a relentless two day storm. "Hopefully it'll dry up quickly," I said, plating the latest waffles and setting them out. "I should call Charlie."

"Um, so, the guys asked if they could come over," Edward said, coming to stand beside me.

I turned and leaned against the counter. "Okay."

"I told I'd see 'em tomorrow."

I was glad, but guilty feeling too. The past few months flew through my mind and I wondered if there were things I could've done differently, too. I knew I could be stubborn; we both could be. I gazed up at him, breath catching a little. "I don't mean to be clingy...you don't have to do that for me."

He shook his head, sliding his finger into my front pocket. "Yeah, I do."

And he kissed me.

Behind us, Royce fake gagged.

* * *

_**i'm thinking just one or two more for this storyline. thanks for the comments and reviews - you never fail to make me laugh and smile and agree and just...yes. we've all been there. in one way or another. kind of. ;)**_

_**xoxo**_


	12. Click

**All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**not beta'd**

**prompt - click**

* * *

_December_

"Hold still, Bella."

I held my breath, trying not to sneeze...or scratch the itch on my left eyebrow.

"Bella!"

"I am holding still," I said, speaking though clenched teeth. I was all for beautifying myself, especially when it came to school dances, but jeez. Alice had been at my eyebrows for awhile now, and every time she plucked I wanted to sneeze.

"Okay...that about does it." She stepped back, admiring her work. "You look good. Of course, if you'd just maintain them yourself we wouldn't have to go through this at all."

"I thought my eyebrows were fine," I mumbled, touching them gingerly.

"They were okay." She shrugged, turning to the mirror, to check out her own brows. "If you like the bushy look."

"My eyebrows were _not_ bushy," I laughed, kicking her butt. I did it gently though; I didn't want to smudge or tear her dress. "Edward's are bushy."

"They are," she agreed. "If I could just have five minutes with them..."

"No way. I like that he doesn't man-scape."

She rolled her eyes. "Jasper..."

Sighing inwardly, I prepared to listen to another yet Jasper anecdote. It was amazing how you could know someone for most of your life and still know barely anything at all. Thanks to Alice and Jasper's relationship, which –as Edward and I'd suspected –had started in the beginning of senior year, I was now privy to all sorts of info, including things like hygiene and sexual habits.

Payback, I guess, for all the years Alice had to listen to me.

She capped her lip gloss and tossed it into her purse. "Well, we're ready. I hope they're on their way. I'm gonna call him. I repressed the urge to tell her not to harass the poor boy. God knew I'd done my share of nagging and calling.

Not about tonight, though.

Not even last week, when Edward pulled me aside and told me the school had asked Salient Corruption (the latest band name) to perform at the Winter Formal. I took it in stride, proverbially grinning and bearing it.

And now we were ready to rock. Literally.

To be fair, Edward had been pretty awesome since the Fall. Not gonna lie, there were nights –and sometimes days – when he was too caught up with school stuff and band practice, but overall he made the effort to be with me. And I appreciated it. I'd never been the type to sit at home, waiting, but I made it a point to throw myself into student government duties more than ever before. In fact, at one point, I ended up taking on so many extracurriculars that Edward started whining _to me_ about not spending enough time.

It was kind of satisfying, just saying.

Alice's bedroom door opened with a soft click. Her mother peeked in, camera in hand. "The boys are here." She slipped inside, misty-eyed and smiling. "You both look so pretty."

"Thanks Mom," Alice said, rolling her eyes but pink-cheeked. She lived for this kind of stuff.

"Thanks, Sherry," I said, wrapping my arms around Mrs. Brandon. She'd always been like a second Mom, which was good, because I hardly saw my first. I glanced over at Alice. "Ready?"

Downstairs, Edward and Jasper were goofing around by the front door.

I'd gone to countless dances with this guy, from the Sadie Hawkins in seventh grade til now, and yet he still managed to make my heart skip a beat when I saw him dressed up.

"Hey, you," he said, his smile fading as he took me in. "I...wow. I like this." He ran a finger down the front of my dress until I caught him, not wanting to act _too_ familiarly in front of Sherry Brandon, who was busily taking pictures.

"Thanks. You look really good yourself." I kissed him, my heels giving me enough height that I barely had to stretch.

In the minivan, I sat shotgun while Alice and Jasper climbed in to the back. Emmett normally would've been with us with his date du jour, but since he was taking Rosalie the Bitch Hale, that was a no-go. I was still annoyed with him for that, but whatever. Maybe he'd be good for her.

Thanks to the dance committee, the gym at Forks High was completely transformed into a Winter Wonderland, complete with mistletoe, holly and fake snow. There was even a photographer near the entrance, capturing us in pairs.

As a compromise, Edward and the boys had agreed to play for the second half of the dance only. That way they'd be able to relax and have fun first, and no one seemed to care that the current tunes came from a "DJ" (Ben Cheney's stoner brother, class of 2009) in the corner.

We chilled out for awhile, dancing to the good jams and sitting out the lame ones. Jacob had a flask or five of something spicy and strong, and after a few sips I was warm all over and more than ready to drag Edward to the minivan for some tradition-making.

"I can't, baby," he said, after tonguing me down in the beneath a patch of pretend mistletoe. I knew he was tipsy, because he never called me baby. "We're going on in like...a half hour. Gotta set up soon."

"Fine," I said, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him again.

"C'mon bro," Emmett's voice interrupted.

I peered over at him in the low light, trying my best not to straight up glare at Rosalie. She stared right back, Ice Queen persona perfected.

"You bring in the stuff yet?" Edward asked, running his hand through his hair. He always got nervous before performing, even if it was just for a school event.

"Yeah, James and Jake just brought in the rest."

"'Kay." Edward turned to me, giving me one more kiss. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it, but good luck," I murmured, fixing his tie. "Love you."

"Love you too."

He and Em disappeared, leaving Rosalie and I by the punch table. Alice wandered up, texting. She looked up, eyes narrowed when she spied Rosalie, but before either of us could say anything Bitchy pants flounced away, blonde curls bouncing.

"Anyway," Alice said, making a face. "Lip gloss?" She handed me the little pot, and I dabbed some on.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I saw Edward eating it off so I figured you'd need more."

A sharp screech of feedback cut through the gym, getting everyone's attention. Alice and I worked our way up front so we could watch and be supportive, waving phones when appropriate, letting our virtual Zippos glow.

* * *

I collapsed back on to the blanket, breathing so hard. This was by far the best part of Edward's pass-me-down minivan: the collapsible back seat. We had a ton of room; almost as big as a bed. Well, not really –but it was better than a car.

Up front, Edward cleaned up and then crawled back to where I was lying down. Outside, it was pitch black and freezing, but in here we had the heat going and little glow sticks lying around, courtesy of the dance committee.

"Only thing I liked better than that dress was taking it off you," Edward said, tracing his finger in circles around my sweaty belly button.

"I liked that, too," I said, pulling him down so that he was on top of me. We kissed lazily for awhile, enjoying the time we had. For once, neither of us had anywhere to be, no curfews, and no extra friends hanging around.

"So, I got you something," Edward said. "For Christmas."

"Yeah?" I smiled, pushing damp hair from his face. "I got you something, too, but it's at home."

"No, that's cool. I wanted to give this to you right away," he said, grinning slyly.

I sat up slowly, watching as he wrangled a crumpled gift bag from the explosion of blankets in the corner. "Here. Merry Almost Christmas."

"Thanks," I said, accepting it, poking at the fancy tissue paper. "Did you do this? I'm impressed."

"Of course I did it," he huffed. "Hurry up and open it."

"Okay, okay."

I reached inside and pulled out...

...my very own pair of pajama jeans.

* * *

**the end.**

**thanks for reading, loves. **

**i just downloaded a virtual zippo. i look forward to using it at the next concert i attend.**

**new storyline starts monday... i think i'm just going to give it its own story ID, as in, not continued on from here. make sense? so it'll pop up as a new story.**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
